Until Next Time
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: Their meeting had been completely by accident, but it couldn't have turned out better. Hakoda/Ursa; friendship, romance, it's up to you. Written for Martin Luther King Jr.'s birthday.


**Horrendously Long But Important Author's Note Part One:**

YES, this is a Hakoda x Ursa fic – very lightly, but it's clearly there. Now lemme explain a few things. I'll try to keep it as brief as possible up here, I'll add the unnecessary things for the bottom.

This little ficlet takes place between the time Hakoda and the other warriors leave Sokka to go attack the Fire Nation ship at the end of season 2 and before the beginning of season 3 when they're all together again. It also takes place on the Fire Nation ship, which I presume they captured.

Just... so you don't get too confused. xD Hopefully everything else should explain itself.

So yeah. Uhh... enjoy. :D **Comments and crits are LOVED**, especially for these two characters since I have NO CLUE how they're supposed to act. I'm going off very little here. xx;

F.Y.I.: _Bulk italics - flashbacks. Dong luh mah?_

* * *

**Until Next Time**

* * *

"_Sir?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Sir... we've captured the Fire Lord's wife."_

She was their prisoner.

"_What? Are you sure it's her? She's dead."_

"_Well, then we've got a very tangible spirit on hand."_

She was Fire Nation.

"_What was she doing on that ship?"_

"_That's just it, Hakoda. She was _their_ prisoner."_

She was the _enemy_. Wasn't she?

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Hakoda."_

"_I'm Ursa."_

"_Well, Ursa... welcome to our prison."_

"_This... is a prison?"_

"_Yeah. Could've fooled me too."_

Hakoda couldn't believe it. No matter how hard he looked at her, no matter how often he told himself those words, whenever he saw at her or heard her speak he knew she was not the enemy. Ozai was the enemy. That didn't make the entire Fire Nation the enemy as well – especially a woman who had been exiled by her own husband.

Hakoda groaned softly, pressing the bridge of his nose lightly with his fingertips. Why did life have to be so confusing?

"…oning out."

Hakoda blinked, shaking his head wearily as he glanced over at Bato with raised eyebrows, "Hmm?"

His friend sighed, moving his head from side to side slowly in realization, "Oh. Thinking of her again." It was a statement, not a question. Bato knew. He always knew. He was intuitive like that; it was one of the reasons Hakoda had made him his right-hand-man. Of course Hakoda couldn't let him know that. He glanced up at his friend from his desk with an indignant look.

"I'm not thin-..." Hakoda broke off suddenly with a mixed expression.

"_Why were you exiled?"_

"_Because I organized the assassination of Fire Lord Azulon."_

Hakoda stood up slowly, picking his words carefully. "I'm thinking it's time to bring our prisoner something to eat."

Bato raised his head slightly to glance at his friend, "Okay, I'll tell Komatsu to-"

"No," Hakoda cut him off quickly. He cleared his throat slightly, shaking his head deliberately. "No, I'll do it myself. Tell the guards to take leave for the rest of the night." He started in a quick stride for the door, clutching the handle and pulling it open.

"Hakoda," Bato called out before he could escape, his voice wary, "Don't do something you're going to regret. Don't do something we'll regret."

At first there was no response. Hakoda stood there in the doorway, more silent than he had ever been in his life.

"_Do you want to see your son again?"_

"_I'd give anything."_

"_..."_

"_... Hakoda?"_

"Hakoda," Bato's pleading voice penetrated through Hakoda's thoughts and the wolf warrior raised his head to look at him, "Hakoda, please, think about this."

"I've thought," Hakoda's tone was short. He left no room for argument. Hakoda turned away, closing the door behind him as he repeated once more, "Tell the guards." The door closed with a soft click behind him and Hakoda leaned against it for a second, letting out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He was doing the right thing. He was doing the _right thing_. There could be no doubt.

There was no doubt.

"_Do you realize you could've been killed for treason if it hadn't worked?"_

"_What would _you_ do to protect your son?"_

There was no doubt.

Hakoda broke off into a sprint, rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight just as Bato exited his office.

There was no doubt.

* * *

Ursa's heart was pounding as she pressed herself against the door of her room, listening intently for life outside the door.

Nothing. There was no talking, no breathing. The guards always seemed to breath heavily and deep. Unless they had changed guards without her knowing, she would have heard them. All was silent now, except for the monotonous_drip-drip-drip_ of the sink in the corner of the room.

Ursa peeled herself away from the door slowly, slinking back to her bed. She collapsed in a heap, staring at the ceiling. The silence sent her nerves on edge – for whatever reason she felt like it meant something. She just couldn't figure out what.

It was then, with Ursa deep in her thoughts, that the door burst open and closed, a rasping voice emitting from the intruder: "Ursa – I -" He coughed slightly as Ursa belted upright in surprise.

"Hakoda?"

Hakoda waved dismissively with one hand as he leaned against the door while the other closely clutched a knapsack trailing on the floor. He took deep breaths to calm his body back down as Ursa watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Ursa-" Hakoda cleared his throat slightly as he stood up straight, his gaze meeting her's. "Ursa, you told me you would do anything to see your son again."

Ursa's breath hitched slightly in apprehension. "Hakoda?"

"I want you to knock me unconscious."

The order was so direct and unexpected that she was forced to do a double take. She stood up, facing him with an indignant expression, "What – are you mad? What good would that do?"

"Ursa!" Hakoda broke the distance between them in two long strides, clutching her shoulder gently, "Our tribe doesn't trust any outsiders, especially the Fire Nation. If I were to just let you go I could be mutinied against, and you would just be captured again." He took a deep breath, releasing his grip on her shoulder slowly, "Please trust me on this."

"I-" Ursa sank back onto the bed, staring up at the water tribe warrior, "You're serious?"

Hakoda nodded, kneeling on the ground and flipping the knapsack off his shoulder, "Dead serious. Now," he handed it to her, "There are essentials in there. I have food and water for a week, which should get you to land at the least. There's a canoe hanging off the port bow – have you ever used a canoe before? It's not too hard, don't worry – you can use it to escape."

"Hakoda..." Ursa shook her head lightly as she clutched the bag, "How do you know I won't turn against you?"

"You're a firebender," Hakoda pointed out, "or so I assume, being former royalty and all. And we've been alone in here several times. You could've taken me out long ago. Now listen to me. I... there's one more thing." He fished inside of his shirt for a moment before revealing a wrapped object. "I want you to take this with you."

Ursa glanced at him, curious, as she took ahold of the gift, gently unfolding its cover. It didn't take long for her to realize just exactly what it was – the silver blade and golden plated handle gleamed even in the dim lighting, the polished ivory interweaved into the shape of a wolf's head at the bulk of the handle making the dagger to almost seem to glow. "What...? This is..." she trailed off awkwardly, unsure, as she traced the lines.

"It's the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe chief warrior. It's a tradition to pass it on to our eldest son when he marries."

Ursa's expression melted into concern, "What- Hakoda, why are you giving me this? It's not meant for me. What if I lose it? Or what if..."

"Don't," Hakoda stood up. "This is a promise that we'll meet again – preferably before my son gets married, if he ever does." He smiled grimly, holding out his hand for her, "This means neither of us are allowed to die in this war. Got it?"

Ursa smiled softly back as she grasped his hand and pulled herself to her feet, "Got it."

"Good," Hakoda nodded, hesitating for a second before he turned his side to her, "Now, whack me a good one with that handle. Make it look convincing. Bruise me up a little. I can take it."

"Hakoda..." Ursa reached out and touched his arm fleetingly before pulling back, "thank you. Thank you so much."

Hakoda turned his gaze towards her, his eyes twinkling despite the circumstance, "'Til next time, then."

"Until next time," Ursa agreed, taking a deep breath as Hakoda turned his gaze away again.

There was no doubt. He knew that she would find her son. He knew that his children and the Avatar and all of the people in this war would win. He knew that neither of them would die, and that he would see her again.

"_Hakoda, do you think anything good can come out of this war?"_

"_I think something already has."_

There was a sudden, fleeting pain at the back of his head, and then the world went black.

* * *

**Horrendously Long But Important Author's Note Part Two:**

Originally this wasn't meant to be romantic at all - it was written for Martin Luther King Day, actually. Integration of nations and all that jazz (GREAT them for the Fanfiction/Fanart contest, btw, Snowy!). And yet, I couldn't help myself. C:

Ohyeah. And this fic is totally dedicated to three people: **Snows of Yester-Year**, my friend sicne 1st grade, for actually making the theme for our anime club, Izzy, a friend form Kataang Forever, because she rocks and ships Ursoda as well, and primarily to **Martin Luther King Jr.** for being such an amazing man. Insert hearts here. I love you, MLK!

Once again, I could really use comments and crits on this. Don't be shy!

'Til next time (pun not intended),

-WS


End file.
